dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sunny
Perfil thumb|282px *'Nombre: '써니 / Sunny *'Nombre verdadero:' 이순규 / Lee Soon Kyu *'Apodos: '''Sunny Bunny, DJ Soon, Catcher Chicken, The Energy Pill, Aegyo Queen, 60 Sunny, Brainy Idol *'Profesión: Cantante, modelo, MC, actriz, bailarina y DJ *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Estados Unidos *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 15 - Mayo - 1989 *'Estatura: '''155 cm *'Peso: 43 kg *'''Signo Zodiacal: Tauro *'Grupo sanguíneo:' B *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment / Universal Music Japan Mini Biografía Sunny vivió en Kuwait cuando era una niña pequeña. Sin embargo, su familia se mudó a Corea del Sur al tiempo de la Guerra del Golfo. Su padre estuvo en la banda Hwaljooro con Bae Chul-soo. Es la sobrina de Lee Soo Man, fundador de SM Entertainment. En 2004, Sunny entro a Starlight Entertainment y estuvo entrenando por 5 años antes de ser transferida a Starworld donde se volvio miembro de un dueto llamado “Sugar” donde nunca debuto. En el 2007, fue recomendada por la cantante Ayumi, quien la transfirio a SM Entertainment. Despues de muchos meses entrenando en SM Entertainment, Sunny debuto como una de la chicas Girls' Generation e el mismo año. También trabajó como co-DJ del programa Reckless Radio junto con Sungmin de Super Junior hasta que la transmición concluyó el 30 de Julio. Dramas *Sazae-san SP 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) Cameo *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009) Cameo Peliculas *I AM. (2012) Programas *Girls go to School (2007) *MTV Girls' Generation (2007) *Factory Girls (2008) *Horror Movie Factory (2009) *Star Golden Bell *Himnae-ra-him!/Cheer Up! (2009) *Hello Baby Season 1 (2009) *2012: Invencible Youth (Season 1 y 2) *Girls Generation and the Dangerous Boys (2011-2012) Musicales *'Catch Me If You Can' (2012) - como Brenda Strong. Colaboraciones *Miryo - Love You Love You OST *You're My Doll para Oh! My Lady (2010) *''It's Love (feat Taeyeon) para'' Heading to the Ground (2009) *Finally Now para Story Of Wine (2009) Videos Musicales *“Cooking, Cooking” - Super Junior Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Girls' Generation *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (fluido), Inglés (Intermedio), Chino (Básico), Japonés (Básico) *'Descubrimiento:' 2007 SM Casting System *'Colegio:' Baehwa All-Girls High School *'Especialidad: Deportes. *'''Hobbie: Hacer aegyo, y jugar a videojuegos *'Número Favorito': 1, 2 y 26 *'Su lema es: 'Cada día, un día soleado. *'Religion :' Cristiana *'Cancion favorita del grupo : '''ooh! la-la *'Hombre Ideal: Jo In Sung *'Hombre Ideal Internacional: 'Kaneshiro Takeshi ' *'Compañera de cuarto:' TaeYeon *'Color favorito: Azul *'''Fanclub: '''Sunshiners * Nació en los Estados Unidos pero más tarde se trasladó a Kuwait y con el tiempo se mudó a Corea del Sur debido la Guerra del Golfo. * Antes de unirse y formar parte de SM Ent. Sunny estaba en Starlight Entertainment por 5 años, fue transferida a Starworld donde se volvió miembro del dueto “Sugar” pero no debutó, esta empresa fue a la quiebra.diferentes años (15 De Mayo). *Sunny es la sobrina del presidente de SM Entertainment, Lee Soo Man. *Cantó la canción "Finally Now" (이제서야), en la banda sonora de la película Story of Wine. *Estuvo envuelta en un escándalo amoroso junto con Sungmin de Super Junior. *Su frase es: "Cada día, un día soleado". *Sus abuelos están en los EE.UU. (Como se menciona en "Invicible Youth") *Los padres de Sunny & Taeyeon fueron parte de una banda de rock cuando eran más jovenes.(Por eso se conocen desde la Infancia.) *Tiene una gran amistad con Sungmin de Super Junior, ya que trabajaron en una radio juntos. *Es una conductora perfecta, y obtuvo a la perfección en su examen de conducir para obtener su licencia. *"También está vinculada por las fans de Corea con Tiffany , se llaman '''"2ny". *Hyo Min de T-ara es muy aficionada a Sunny ya que fueron muy amigas por un tiempo. *Ella no llora fácilmente como los otros miembros del grupo. Pero lloró varias veces durante los primeros grandes conciertos de SNSD en Corea y también varias veces en "Invicible Youth". *Tiene mucho aegyo y de hecho quedo en 2do lugar en una encuesta realizada titulada "Ídol femenina que derretirá el corazón de su novio con un desbordante aegyo" después de Taeyeon. *Es muy admirada por Kim Hyun A de 4minute. *Le envió una carta a Kim Hee Chul en su entrenamiento básico militar. *Sungmin de Super Junior le enseñó a tocar la guitarra. *El 18 de Abril del 2011 durante la presentacion de Run Devil Run en Angel Price Music Festival un fan burló a seguridad y se llevó a Taeyeon jalandola por un brazo, pero la reacción de Sunny fue rápida y fue a ayudarla tratando de que el fan no se la llevara fuera del escenario. *Participa en Invencible Youth, junto a su compañera de grupo HyoYeon, Park Ji Yeon de T-ara, Suzy de Miss A, Yoon Bora de Sistar, Amber Liu deF(x), Go Woo Ri de Rainbow y Ye Won de Jewelry. *En un capitulo de Invincible Youth {2da temp} dijo que sentia celos de Suzy de miss A , porque le gustaba a todos los hombres. *Su mejor amiga dentro del grupo es Taeyeon. . *HyoYeon , de acuerdo a una prueba psicológica demuestra que Sunny tiene aspecto un poco infantil. *El 7 de diciembre, un representante de Lotte Entertainment reveló que Sunny de Girls' Generation y Lee Tae Min de SHINee doblarán de una película de animación coreana. En la conferencia de prensa, Lotte dió a conocer que Taemin será la voz del personaje principal, Johnny, un koala blanco convertido en héroe, opuesto a su personaje estará Miranda, a la que Sunny dará la voz. La película de animación coreana se llama "The Outback" y se estrenará el próximo año. *Durante el episodio del 14 de enero de KBS TV2 “Invencible Youth Season 2” los miembros del G8: Sunny, HyoYeon, Amber Liu, Suzy, Kang Ji Young, Yoon Bora, Goo Woori y Kim Ye Won aparecieron en el programa al lado de sus madres. Fue una reunión emotiva entre los miembros y sus madres. *“El rey del Hip- Hop J'Kyun le dedico una cancionón llamada Fantastic Soonkyu un cover de la canción Fantastic Baby de Big Bang. *La canción titulada "Fantastic Soonkyu" fue lanzada a través del sitio oficial de J'Kyun y en ella encontramos muchas frases como, "Soonkyu me he enamorado de ti", "Tus ojos son sexys", "Oh!, no creas que tengo malas intenciones", "La vencedora entre todos los girl groups" y "De las soshis eres la Venus". Y muchas mas frases, como, "Me gusta mas tu nombre real que Sunny", "Te quiero mas incluso en la foto de graduación", "Invincible Youth puede ser aburrido... pero al menos puedo verte una vez mas" y "No hagas ninguna pregunta, solo siente como Soonkyu es". *Es la compañera de Videojuegos de KyuHyun *Según Jessica cree que Sunny se casará primero con un principe de otro pais. *Es la ultima a unirse al grupo. *A Sunny le gusta mucha sonreir y hacer sonreir a personas. *Sunny, es la integrante de SNSD con mas Busto *Su compañero de videojuegos es Kyuhyun de Super Junior. * Sunny admitió tranquilamente que ella se comporta mas linda con los hombres.El 19 de junio durante la transmisión de SBS "1:100," Girls' contó con la participación de Sunny de Girls´Generation, Woohyun de INFINETE y Baek JI Young.El MC Han Suk Joon preguntó a Sunny: "He oído que cambia cuando esta con los chicos", Sunny honestamente respondió: "Si es verdad" para ello el MC volvió a preguntar: "Escuché que tu caminar, el tono y la voz todo cambia" ella finalmente le respondió: "Todo eso es cierto" mostrando su ternura al publicó masculino. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) Galería tumblr_ltj0icOprC1qcrtwv.jpg Thumb_sunny38.jpg 379px-0004_(Sunny).jpg 423px-Sunny_so_nyeo_shi_dae_337440.jpg 354px-20090618_snsd_indiv_sunny.jpg 344px-Oh-album-sunny.jpg Sunny SNSD OH Pictures (8).jpg 295px-3229ecc93469c83f_snsd_rundevilrun_12_-_Sunny.jpg 319px-SNSD-Hoot-Sunny-02.jpg 345px-Sunny_so_nyeo_shi_dae_380404.jpg Sunny_ficha.jpg 325px-Snsd-1010-japan-gee-2.jpg 314px-Mr-taxi-official-sunny-2.jpg 479px-Snsd-sunny-1st-japanese-album-concept-pic.jpg 311px-Sunny_so_nyeo_shi_dae_399761.png 222px-Sunny_so_nyeo_shi_dae_525476.jpg 377px-Sunny_so_nyeo_shi_dae_546784.jpg 313px-Snsd_sunny_the_boys_concept_pictures_(1).jpg 319px-20111022_sunny_snsd_2.jpg 336px-B_10-k.jpg Snsd-sunny-mr-taxi-concept-pictures-7.png 320px-Tumblr_lfp3rji5Wo1qb1nat.jpg 320px-Tumblr_lfp3ub4fNd1qb1nat.jpg 480px-SNSD-Sunny-Jestina-Bag.jpg 337px-20111215_snsd_sunny.jpg 264px-Sunny_so_nyeo_shi_dae_9863.jpg Sunny-The-Boys-Japanese-Repackaged-Album-girls-generation-snsd-27865249-300-400.jpg SNSD-Sunny-February-2012-Calendar-s-E2-99-A5neism-27985980-1600-1246.jpg SNSD-Sunny-February-2012-Calendar-s-E2-99-A5neism-27985991-1500-888.jpg tumblr_m2lvesNow11qb1ovyo1_400.jpg 328px-Snsd_sunny_catch_me_if_you_can_musical_official_pictures_(1).jpg jestina_springsummer_2012_sun1_1024x768.jpg jestina-sunny-spring-summer-bag.jpg 1338550297_vM6oX4au_SNSD_E28098PAPARAZZIE28099_Cover_Album_26_Extracted_Picture_9.jpg Videos thumb|right|300px|Sunny - Miryo (feat)thumb|300px|left|Your Doll - Sunny (Oh! My Lady OST) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment